1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a photographing apparatus, and more particularly, to a photographing apparatus which photographs an object and records a photographed video.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photographing apparatuses such as digital cameras and camcorders may provide on a display additional information in addition to an image of the object that is being photographed. The additional information provided through the display may include a current mode, settings, remaining battery life, consumption status, remaining capacity of a recording medium, and a current time, for example.
Such additional information is useful for users to refer to the information to understand and operate the photographing apparatus.
While the above information may be useful to a user, there is a need to provide additional information regarding a size of an object being photographed.